Joining the Shadows
by Lorkin
Summary: Abused and unwelcome at his home, Harry is forced to leave. What happens when he want's to just get away from it all? Contains timetravel implied rape and maybe Slash. Dont read if you dont like.
1. Chapter 1

Joining the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Summery: **Abused and unwelcome at his home, Harry is in constant need of potions, so, as you would have geussed, he makes them himself. What happens when One goes wrong? Contains implied rape and maybe Slah. Dont read if you dont like.

**Authors Note: **Okay, this story was taken from my younger self, I had to clean my room and I found it, it's another going back in time like so many of my other stories….. Damn

**-------V-------**

**Chapter one**: A relative problem.

It had been a bad summer. Coming to terms with the death of Sirius was somewhat unsuccessful, it had hit him hard, anyone could see that. After his outburst in Dumbledore's office, (Harry paid for all the damages he could later) he had fallen into a trap of self- pity. He had just lost the only person who had ever loved or cared for him and a person taken away in the blink of an eye. He was expected to get on with his life, forget and beat Voldemort, realizing this he had been broken. His friends practically disowned the sniveling wreck that was Harry, so upset and alone he had returned to the place of his nightmares, a house of people with such intense dislike and abuse for him, they made the Malfoy's look gentle. He had, had letters, from his 'friends', probably just for appearances, but letters none the less.

Hermione had offered her condolences and said he wasn't the only one grieving for Sirius, and told him off for his obviously rude behavior. '_How would you like it if people threw around your possessions Harry?" _she had asked, angry yet motherly, just what was expected of her. Harry had snorted at that, what little of his possessions there were, the Dursley's did throw around anyway. Ron's letter had been more of a quidditch recount than any thing else thoroughly depressing and almost unreadable. Because of course Harry wanted to hear how the Chudley Cannons had **almost **beaten the wasps and only lost because of a **mere** 100 point difference, (and a blind ref obviously), more than Voldemort's next plans for world domination. How utterly stupid of him to forget. Hagrid had sent along the usual variety of inedible food. The ministry realizing their blindness had sent along a medal of bravery, because food and medals were really going to help him beat the Dark lord, now weren't they.

The muggles hadn't helped. With Dudley off to 'friends houses' every other night, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were short tempered and unapproachable, more so than usual, which in itself was quite hard. They snapped at the least of things, like the fact he was far to tall to wear Dudley's cast offs in public any more. Usually the Dursley's wouldn't have given a blind bit of notice accept the newly moved in neighbors across the street had commented on it.

**-------V-------**

"_Mummy?" the little girl had questioned upon exiting the Dursley's house._

"_Yes, my sweet?" The mother had bent down and picked up the little girl._

"_Why does that boy wear clothes too small for him?" She had looked back at Harry at this point. "Are they poor mother?" the mother turned blushing a deep crimson._

"_Sorry." she squeaked. Vernon stood there for a moment or two veins bulging at the sides of his neck dangerously. Harry doubted that he had ever been called poor before in his life._

"_Don't worry my dear," he all but shouted "it's just a new style of clothing, nothing but the best huh Harry?" He smiled then quickly shut the door. Harry would never forget the fury in his eyes, or the consequence of getting noticed……_

**-------V-------**

"Boy!" Vernon growled. Harry gulped and jumping up from his bed and swinging into the hallway, in an attempt not to anger his guardian more. Harry came flying down the stairs almost strait into Vernon and sat down with a thump, Vernon gave him an evil glare.

"Who said you could sit boy?" Harry stood "Nice to see you're actually listening to your elders and betters for once." Harry growled but didn't speak. "Petunia's going out for the night so I need this whole place cleaned from head to toe." Harry looked startled as his uncle brought his face very near to his own "and tonight boy when we're all alone, and nobody can bother us," he whispered almost leering "your going to be doing some more little jobs, for me!" Vernon lent back as Harry visibly shuddered he smiled lazily "You know where the mop and broom are, hurry to it boy."

**-------V-------**

Severus Snape rushed through the dungeons his robe billowing dramatically. He climbed up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office, and upon reaching the rather evil looking gargoyle he whispered '_pumpkin pasty'_ and it soon sprang to one side. Snape smirked and strode up the staircase, not waiting for it to move, for he was in a hurry, and knocked on the door. After a small wait he heard a "please do come in' from within the room. Pushing open the door Snape stepped in.

"Sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore queried.

"Headmaster I really have no time for such absurdities." Snape looked around the room as if to spot anyone who might be listening in. "I heard then talking!" He said opening his eyes wide.

"Heard whom Severus? You'll have to be a little more clear on that one." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling away.

"The Dark lord and Malfoy they were talking about the 'Time traveler', at first I thought they were just talking about a time turner and a mission, so I listened in, but then I remembered Potter and his lot had smashed them, the time turners that is. I thought it might be useful to, well, snoop." Snape paused, and look directly at Dumbledore "Do you remember a young boy called 'Felix' dropping in on the 6th year at school of Mr. Malfoy's father, and the Dark lord?"

"Oh yes, bright boy very talented, amazing resemblance to Tom, except for his eyes…"

"Yes well, they were implying he was well lost in time a potion gone wrong and…"

"Please get on with it Severus you know how I hate suspense!" Snape glared at the headmaster, obviously annoyed about being interrupted.

"Well, as I was saying, this 'Felix' came from August 31st 2003, this year, yet on September 1st 1973 he woke!"

"And?"

"He was 16 and from Hogwarts." Snape stopped and looked into Dumbledore eyes.

"I know."

**-------V-------**

It was one in the morning and Harry staggered out of Vernon's bedrooms, leaving the man snoring. He had tears streaming down his face as he made his way to his bed. He would have had a shower if he wasn't so afraid of Vernon waking up and violating him again. Harry shivered he couldn't go on like this, hell he'd rather slash his wrists and be done with it. Bullocks to saving the bloody wizarding world, he could barley save him self everyday. He had to leave this house, it wasn't just his body Vernon was affecting, if he stayed here much longer he'd probably lose his mind to boor. Unless he had already lost it. Harry giggled madly remembering the tanked brains in the department of mysteries at least he hadn't lost it yet that badly. Harry sat down and immediately regretted doing so, he grabbed for his trunk and pulled out a dreamless sleep potion. He would definitely need one tonight. After all, It was quite relative.

**-------V-------**

: like it, I mean I even got a few jokes into it…. Oh well, as always read and review :

Thanks,

Lorkin


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaving the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Summery: **Actually don't know how this will turn out, just read.

**Authors Note: **Second chapter of the most amazing story ever know coming right up… just look below.

**-------V-------**

**Chapter two**: Embedded

Harry awoke to the sound of breaking glass, and giggled, entertaining the thoughts of morning breaking. Yet a intense pain in his left hand stopped him from laughing to hard. Looking to the floor and his lap he realized he'd crushed the potion bottle whilst sleeping, feeling a water like substance dribble down his left wrist made him open his left hand. Blood was everywhere. He cursed silently, and studied his left hand slowly, it looked like there was glass still imbedded in his palm damn! He hit the table with his sore hand and winced. He went and got the tweezers from the bathroom cabinet across the hall the one surprisingly in the bathroom. At the same time he rinsed the blood away from his hand watching in fascination as the blood slowly mixed with the water turning it a cloudy pinky colour. He tiptoed back into his own room accompanied by the tweezers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and winced yet again, he had almost forgotten the pain he went through last night, but something like that doesn't go away easy.

Gazing down at his had he laid it on one of his books for school, he braced himself and picked up the tweezers. He hoped it didn't hurt enough to make him scream or he really would feel Vernon's wrath. He pulled the biggest piece of glass out first screwing up his eyes slightly at the pain, a small stream of blood trickled out. He dropped the bloody glass into the waste paper bin at his side, stupid damn potion and its almost immediate affects he thought bitterly. He steadied his hand again pulling out the next piece and bit back a shout, and dropped it into the waste paper bin, damn Vernon for making him want to drown his sorrows. He dug deeper into his flesh to get out the third, trying not to widen the gash at the same time, damn Dumbledore for sending him 'home'. The forth piece of glass was uncomfortably close to his wrist, he pulled it out quickly, damn Voldemort for making him see Dumbledore. The fifth had buried itself under his skin, trying not to cry Harry ripped it out, damn life for making him fight Voldemort. Feeling that life was already damned Harry went off to the bathroom to wash away the newly formed blood.

After a thorough rinsing Harry stared at his hand, with the blood and glass now properly gone Harry could see the impact on his skin. His palm now had a permanent wonky cross on it with a gem of glass embedded in the middle, the only one he couldn't pull out. It was, in a way pretty and Harry had the added bonus of it not reacting every time it say Voldemort, Harry smiled. It was unusual to be thinking of a gash in your hand as pretty but Harry was a pretty unusual person so it didn't really seem to matter. Harry stole back into his bedroom and cleared up the glass. He packed his bag, suitcase and rescued his broom from the cupboard under the stairs, all he needed now was his wand, and he could run away properly. Harry sneaked down the landing and peered into the bedroom he had been held captive in last nigh.

Harry shivered now was not the time for thinking of that, he had a mission to do and sure as hell was he going to do it. He snuck in combat style on his belly and elbows silently giggling and playing the James Bond theme tune in his head. If he were a fat, possessive, pervy uncle where the hell would he hide his nephews wand? At his company? Nope that would be far to clever for Vernon and woe betide anyone finding it. Under his bed? Nope he would have found it last night. In his sock draw? Might be Harry riffled through the draw, and found nothing interesting save a pair of man thongs that left little to the imagination and made Harry gag. Dammit where would that man hide it.

"Are you looking for this or just admiring my man thongs potter?" Harry froze as Vernon put a hand on his shoulder. Harry felt repulsed by the feel of the mans skin and even more so when he lent forwards and breathed into Harry's ear "I'll give it you if you make it worth my while" Harry turned around and punched his uncle in his many chins.

"And I'll do something unimaginably horrible if you don't give it back right now!" Harry snarled the air around him crackling with magic, giggling forgotten. Vernon gasped as Harry landed blow after blow on his face.

"Here," said the Dursley reaching under his pillow and passing the wand to Harry. "It's not like you can do magic with it!"

"Oh, cant I?" Harry smirked _"Rictusempra"_ He hissed and a jolt of light hit Vernon square in the chest and he doubled over. Harry kicked his head back "not enough to prove I can't?" Vernon rose anger fresh in his eyes." Obviously not "_Crucio" _Vernon fell to the floor shaking, moaning and crying. Harry's heart stopped, damn he'd used an unforgivable he was neck deep in shit with the ministry this time. "_Accio broom and belongings!" _Harry cried. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and let Hedwig free of her cadge. Placing a feather light spell on his belongings bar the firebolt, which didn't need one. He wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself and set off into the night, just in time. He was barley out of the window when he heard the sounds off apparation and the cry's of stupefy. Chuckling to himself about late timing Harry pushed off and out into the still star laden morning sky.

**-------V-------**

Snape felt his dark mark burn and after grabbing the necessities he apparated right to his masters side. After the death eaters had all formed a circle around their lord he began to speak "I have a feeling that one Harry Potter will be leaving the light very soon, if not now." he smirked and flicked out his tongue.

"Excuse me my lord?" Snape stepped forewords.

"Yes Snape, go ahead and question?" He sighed. "As you usually do…"

"It just seems that it is an improbable thing to say master, I mean no disrespect but how do you know?" The Dark lord cackled.

"How do I know?" Snape lowered his head almost shamefully, Voldemort looked out into the circle "Because Snape, aside from the fact I've had his thoughts going round my head for virtually his whole life," Snape's shoulder's drooped, and he braced himself for something painful. "because, today, Potter has broken the law and cast his first unforgivable, and from what I see quite happy about it!" the circle broke into small groups to discuss this information.

"It's true!" Lucius stepped forewords and the groups fell quiet. "At the ministry today we felt an unmentionable surge of magical energy coming from the boy's house, and of course everyone jumped to the conclusion it was you." Voldemort nodded as if he had heard this somewhere before, then again he probably had. "the next thing we know is that there has been an unforgivable curse cast and the ministry have gone mad, shouting stuff about how they knew they should've but aurors round the boy 24/7." Lucius shook his head knowingly. "Of course if it had been you two aurors wouldn't have made much difference my lord. But anyway when the ministry finally realized it was needed almost all the aurors in the office went I of course went there too. After shouting stupefy, in about a hundred different ways they finally figured out someone was in pain, hence all screaming and they looked down. But it wasn't Potter it was his fat uncle Vernon or something along the same lines. It took four ministry officials to break the spell and another three to calm him down." Lucius paused for breath. "it was an extremely powerful cruciatus curse, especially for a first time, I wanted to know what the muggle had done to provoke his temper like that but unfortunately the muggle wouldn't talk and they wouldn't let me use my methods on him, but my bet is something nasty!"

**-------V-------**

Like it, Hate it? Review people, it's all I'm asking you to do…. Please?

Lorkin


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Summery: **Actually don't know how this will turn out, just read.

**Authors Note: **Like the story? I do…. at least I think I do… I mean if I didn't I don't think I'd be writing it… at least… I don't think I'd do…..

**-------V-------**

**Chapter three: Knockturn Alley**

Harry had been on the run for little over a fortnight, hiding out in a muggle hotel, posing as a bell boy. Surrounded by muggles but completely alone. He wouldn't have been able to survive in the muggle hotel without the fact he'd learnt glimmerspells the previous year, and so he tweaked his appearance a little; his hair became longer and slicked back, his cheekbones became more pronounced, he grew slightly, lost the freckles and of course got rid of his scar. The results were outstanding, and Harry looked little like himself. Harry finally had enough money to make it in the wizarding world for a bit, and so at his next break began wondering the streets of London. Everything looked different, not surprising as last time he'd walked there it had been with Hagrid. Besides, a lot of places change in four or five years.

Eventually Harry found the leaky cauldron and after a deep breath putting faith in his glimmerspell strode in. Tom the barman looked up as he approached.

"Where your parents kid?" He eyed Harry suspiciously over the counter.

"They're at home, I'm getting my da a birthday present," He paused secretly glad Tom hadn't noticed, it was him "Why what's it to you sir?"

"Nothing boy, not my business to know either." He stalked over to someone to take an order. On the outside Harry looked offended, but he was secretly jumping for joy. Harry sauntered out of the bar and over to the wall separating him from all things magical. Harry paused then tapped the brick in the center off the wall and walked through the newly formed doorway, disappearing deep into the hustle and bustle of average wizard life. Unknown to Harry, Tom watched him go.

**-------V-------**

"Are you sure it's him Tom?" Albus questioned.

"Yeah," He sighed "He may have changed his looks slightly, but he didn't change his eyes." Tom sighs again. "Those were Lily's eyes!"

"Did you see where he went?"

"Yep, through the back way to Diagon alley and after looking around he took a left."

"But that leads to…"

"Yeah Knockturn alley."

There was a silence at the other end of the phone. "I wonder what he's gone looking for down there Dumbledore?"

"So do I Tom, so do I."

**-------V-------**

Harry stepped into Borgin's and Bukes, and gazed around. The place was practically Oozing dark magic, just perfect. Well almost perfect, the only thing wrong with the picture, or right as it could also be was the Malfoy's. Father and son it seemed were on an outing. Probably selling some of the worse dark artifacts in the manor, for exceptionally high prices. Harry deciding it was probably for the best if he wasn't noticed by the Malfoy's started looking over what appeared to be a necklace made entirely of ears. Disgusted, Harry backed away from the cabinet, only to hit into one Lucius Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going impudent boy, you could have damaged my cloak!" Harry snorted and turned around.

"I thought you would have enough money to buy yourself some manners by now Lucius." Harry glanced up at the older Malfoy, and watched as a flash of recognition crossed his face.

"Have I ever seen you before?" Draco looked up at his father, clearly as confused as Harry felt.

"No," Harry lied quickly "your reputation comes before you, and I don't recall having the pleasure of your company before." Harry couldn't resist letting a smirk settle on his face, he couldn't imagine Malfoy as a pleasant host or guest for that matter "And if your done talking I have better things to do than stand around!" Harry left the pair of Malfoy's and went up to the counter.

"Come on son, we've got things to elsewhere." Lucius growled at his son exiting the shop, Leaving Draco even more confused than before. Malfoy's always had the last word, so why was his father backing down.?

"Sir I have reason to believe you have a time traveling potion?" Borgin glared at Harry.

"Why would sir have reason to believe that?" Harry snorted.

"Let me rephrase that, I know you have a time traveling potion. Better?" He smirked, it was becoming a natural thing to do.

"Yes," Borgin said with a grin. "Better, but still not adequate. Why would you assume I'd sell it to you Mr.?" Harry looked around the shop, crap, he hadn't prepared a name. Think, Dammit, think. "Does sir have trouble remembering his name?" An evil look came across Borgins face.

"Of course not." Harry tried his best to look sufficiently shocked. "My name is Felix, Felix Kizzmet." Harry looked around quickly, where the hell had that name come from.

"Luck and fate?" Borgin questioned.

"What?" Was Borgin now talking rubbish too?

"Your name sir?" Harry looked blank, so Borgin continued " Felix means luck, Kizzmet fate, Strange choice of false identity?" Harry growled

"My usual identities even stranger, don't worry yourself about it." Harry, or the newly named Felix glared at the man.

"So why the sudden want of the mysterious potion, you claim is in my possession?" Felix grinned, somewhat feral.

"You know those days when you wake up?" Borgin looked confused.

"Yes?"

"And you feel like the whole world is against you?"

"Yes?" Felix smiled innocently.

"Those are the days when annoying shopkeepers, such as yourself, that wont sell what is needed are found dead, a few months later in some backstreet alley, with the words. 'I couldn't sell what was needed." cut into their chest." He looked directly a the shopkeeper. "Today is one of those days Mr. Borgin!" The shopkeeper rolled his eyes.

"I'll just go get it then Mr. Kizzmet." He said.

"You do that Mr. Borgin."

**-------V-------**

"The old witch selling," Snape paused, shuddered and continued. "what looked like severed toes, swore she saw a boy like him just come down this road." Dumbledore gave him a cheery smile.

"Good, we'll soon find Harry." Snape sighed and rolled his eyes, Molly on the other side was looking utterly exited however.

"Sooner we find him, the sooner I can get home." She said with a smile. "You know I swore he was going dark last year Albus. And did anyone believe me? No. No-one. Nobody. Zilch. Zero…."

"Yes we get it Weasley, after you weren't force-feeding the kid you were telling everyone he was evil." He glared distastefully at the short woman. "We were there, we did here about it."

"And what did you do? Nothing. Fat lot of good the bloody Order are if they can't keep the Cuckoo's out of their own nest." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore. I think I may know where Potter is." Dumbledore looked at him smiling.

"Yes my boy." Severus growled.

"In that shop." He pointed to Borgin and Bukes. The Trio saw the young boy he was pointing to.

"Great job!" Snape rolled his eyes again. The three of them set off into the shop.

**-------V-------**

"Harry?" Felix jumped and looked around nervously. Shit, they'd found him.

"Felix?" Borgin had reappeared. Felix jumped over the desk and shoved a handful of gold into the man's outstretched hand. "or is it Mr. Potter now?"

"Just hand over the damn potion Borgin." He handed over the flask wordlessly, just as Dumbledore, Snape and Molly rounded the corned.

"Don't drink that Harry." Dumbledore said with little to no concern. Felix shrugged.

"Too late," He said simply and downed it.

**-------V-------**

Review if you want to, and if you don't, just do it anyway.

Thanks,

Lorkin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaving the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Summery: **Harry's going back in time after drinking a potion. Au Harry. May contain things you don't like.

**Authors Note: **Finally got to the going back in time bit…. Yay.. Meeting tom for the first time and stuff…

**-------V-------**

**Chapter Four: **Potions and Sorting

"Open your text books to page 44 class, today we will be working on the Polyjuice Potion." Professor Slughorn turned to the black board and flicked his wand. A list of ingredients appeared. "It is quite an advanced potion, and it'll take over a month to do properly. No cutting corners understand." His eyes skimmed over the students at the back. "Yes Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle, I do mean you as well, do not ask for help from one of the more… able students." His eyes traveled over Tom Riddle. "Set up your cauldrons and get the ingredients from the cupboards" He turned back to the board, flicked his wand for the instructions and sighed. "well what are you waiting for?" He glared at them. "Get to it!" There was a mad scuffle to the potions cabinet as the students dashed for the ingredients.

"And he seriously thinks we would help Crabbe and Goyle?" Zander Malfoy smirked. "And I thought he was cleverer than he let on," Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "turns out, he's about as clever as he looks…" He let the sentence trail off, accusations hung in the air. Tom smirked.

"And if you were as clever as you let on Mr. Malfoy, You wouldn't talk about a teacher when he's right behind you." Alexander jumped and turned around to face said teacher.

"Sir, sorry I didn't see you there…." His usual calm Malfoy exterior had gone. In stead he became flustered and red. Tom smirked. "I wasn't really talking about you sir. I mean, If i were talking about you then.."

"It's okay Mr. Malfoy, just make sure you show yourself at the next slug club meeting." Slughorn turned back to the class and Malfoy sighed in obvious relief. Tom grinned.

"You lucky git."

"I guess the money helps a bit."

"A bit?"

"Okay a lot." Riddle laughed. They gathered up the ingredients and headed to their assigned places.

Stirring in the lacewing flies, Tom sighed. Today had been really uneventful, he was even bordering on the point of adding some powdered bicorn claws, just to spice up the class a bit. Malfoy however was enjoying himself, his nose was inches away from the potion sweat visibly dropping from his brow, but he was smiling away. Riddle sighed again, damn Malfoy and his love for potions.

He was about to add the third and final stir when a loud 'crack' made him look up. Just in time to see a dark haired boy fall on top of him. Lying on the floor, being crushed, Tom reflected that maybe today wouldn't be completely boring after all.

**-------V-------**

Harry felt dizzy, like as if he'd been spinning round in one of those cup like thingy's you find in a fete. Except Harry had never been on one of them so it was a once in a life-time experience. One that he would rather never have had. Aside from the dizziness and sickly feeling that accompanied it, Harry reflected that all he could see was white.

"So, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken?" Harry blinked and looked around, startled by the voice. He was in the hospital wing, he recognized it, but he couldn't quite place the voice. Harry sat up and gazed across the room, coming face to face with Voldemort. A younger, better looking Voldemort granted. But it was still Voldemort. Harry shivered and backed up against the head rest and reached up to clear his eyes and felt on the bedside table for his glasses. Before realizing he could see fine.

"What's the matter, Cat got your tongue." Harry glared at the boy, taking in his green garb. He smirked.

"For a Slytherin, you know an awful lot of Muggle sayings." The boy growled.

"And for someone in muggle clothing you know an awful lot about what and what not a Slytherin would do." Harry smiled.

"Touché!" Riddle's laughter reverberated off the walls. Harry smirked again before realizing who he was talking to. Wait it had worked. He was in the past!

"It worked. Yes, I knew if I added hellebore it would work 5 leaves, 5 times the amount, 5 times ten. 50 years, I so rock!" Harry jumped out of bed smiling. "And Snape said I sucked at potions, Arse." Tom grinned.

"Either you've just traveled 50 years back in time, or your mad," He looked Harry up and down. "I'm going for the second one." Harry grinned and sat down on his bed again.

**-------V-------**

Headmaster Dippet walked into the hospital wing unseen and watched the boys for a while, they were laughing and joking, as if they had known each other beforehand. He was just about to slip outside and come in dramatically, as any headmaster should, when he felt a pair of eyes upon him.

"Hey Tom?" The new green eyed boy called out. Tom raised his head.

"Yeah?"

"How long would you say Professor Dippet's been watching us?" Tom's pale blue eyes flickered around the room.

"He's been watching us?" Harry nodded and looked at his arm.

"For about ten minutes actually." The boy sighed and shook his head. "It was getting quite annoying actually sir." He stated.

The headmaster appeared from the shadows.

"I am quite impressed how you spotted me, dear boy. There are few who can do that, and even less who tell me it's rude." Harry looked up.

"Actually sir, I never said it was rude, I only mentioned my annoyance of trivial things." He looked at the headmaster. "Pleased to meet you I'm Felix Kizzmet."

**-------V-------**

Following Professor Dippet through the hall was a living nightmare. So much staring and whispering, pointing. It was worse than being 'Spied' upon. Harry sent the headmaster a glare. He smiled when he saw Tom looking, earning glares off of the Gryffindors. Dippet came to an abrupt halt.

"Students of Hogwarts, Today we will be welcoming a new student into our midst, his name is Felix, and he will be staying with us for the course of a year. As every new student he will be sorted. So without further ado, Albus, The sorting hat if you will." The headmaster gestured to the same old battered stool he had sat on in first year. Harry raised an eyebrow but complied. Personally he thought that the speech Dippet had made was a bit pompous, and he figured it must have been where Dumbledore got it from. The sorting hat was placed upon his head.

"You do realize boy that I cannot see into your head." Harry gave a small start at the familiar creaking voice of the sorting hat in his ear. Harry thought the had must have been a bit like old fashioned headphones. "Boy? Can you hear me." Harry smiled.

"Yes William I can hear you."

"William?"

"It is your name, is it not." That hat paused for a second, as if thinking about it and made an agreeing sort of noise.

"Yes, that was what Godric called me."

"I know."

"You also realise that I need to see inside your head to sort you?" Harry laughed softly to himself.

"Yes, I do realise that, but I fear, when I drop my defences that both the headmaster, and his little lap dog will try and enter my mind. And there are secrets, better left unsaid." The boy sighed. "Yet, if you agreed to set Hogwarts on them if they did, I might just feel more comfortable. You might want to give them advanced warning however," Harry giggled. "I fear Hogwarts wrath is somewhat, unpleasant." The hat chuckled inside his head, a somewhat unnerving sound, and spoke to the entire hall.

"Professors Dumbledore and Dippet." The sorting hat took a shuddery breath noticing that the whole hall. "If you try and take any information from this boys head, whilst I am sorting him, there will be painful consequences, understand?" The two teachers nodded perplexed, and slightly angry. Not at being accused, but at being found out.

"Better Felix." Harry grinned.

"Yeah thanks." He dropped his shields.

**-------V-------**

Hey thanks for reading, I'd be grateful if you hit that button and send a review. Just to hear how my story's going and all that.

Thanks in advance,

Lorkin


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaving the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Summery: **Harry's going back in time after drinking a potion. Au Harry. May contain things you don't like.

**Authors Note: **Sorting of Harry, and all that jazz. As usual, it's short and pointless, but read if you do so desire.

**-------V-------**

**Chapter Five: Slytherin**

'So Mr. Kizzmet, I see that you've been in this situation before… twice I believe now…. That's interesting…. And your not calling yourself what you used to… not surprising seeing what could happen?" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"For a supposedly intelligent hat, you take your time in telling me things I already know." The hat chuckled again.

"You know usually people don't talk back to me…" he said with a smile.

"And usually people die when they are hit with Avada Kerdava…."

"Well said Mr. _Potter_" Harry gave a fake gasp,

"Oh no, don't use my real surname, the pain, the unbearable agony…"

"Sarcasm is not befitting young gentlemen Mr. _Potter_." Felix grinned.

"When I meet one _William_, I'll tell him that." The hat smirked.

"Down to business?" Harry nodded,

"Down to business."

**-------V-------**

Tom looked over at the raven haired boy sitting under the sorting hat, bemused. It had been five minutes at least, and people were getting more and more hungry. The boy, as far as he could tell, was a total enigma. Dropping into school half-way through school was strange enough. But Spotting Dippet as he was being nosy was completely unusual. In fact only Dippet's deceased mother, Sometimes professor Dumbledore and the young Auror Alistair Moody could do that, and moody had an unfair advantage with his magical eye and all…..

Zander's stomach rumbled, Tom raised and eyebrow.

"I was thinking Zander.." Said Tom albeit annoyed.

"As usual." Zander frowned. "Anyway, it's not like I can control my desire for eating," He glared meaningfully at Tom. "Unlike some people, I hasten to add."

"What are you," Tom continued as Zander's stomach rumbled again. "A common animal? If…" Tom stopped as Felix started to laugh loudly. Zander snorted.

"That, my friend, is one weird boy."

**-------V-------**

Felix laughed loudly earning quite a few glares for people waiting to eat, not that he cared. He was talking to William still. The Hat had taken a look round his mind and had said straight out - to him anyway, that he was going to be in Slytherin. But, that wasn't a good enough reason to be removed from his mind…. Apparently. So the talking continued…

"What's your surname anyway?" Felix raised a pointed eyebrow, "Please don't say it's just hat, because that would be … somewhat unusual." Felix paused. "William Hat, actually it goes…. Quite well."

"I know it does Felix, otherwise it wouldn't be that, and anyway…" The two of them stopped, sensing another presence in his mind Felix thrust out a bolt of raw magic. The presence abruptly stopped and a thump was heard. Felix tore William of his head. The sight before him made him giggle. Not only was the transfiguration professor lying on his back, he was now sporting a purple/green poke-a-dotted beard. Felix grinned. The professor got up, looking slightly embarrassed. The Hat Smirked.

"And that's what happens when you don't keep your promises…." Felix couldn't help it anymore, he just broke down and started laughing. After a few moments, when Dumbledore had turned from a pale pink to a satisfactory cherry red, and Felix had calmed down, the hat spoke again.

"Albus, did you ever listen to warnings?" The headmaster stood up, clearly not the least bit interested in Dumbledore.

"Hat, you have been on this young mans head for quite some time, have you not been able to place him yet?" Felix smirked.

"Of course he has, William and me were just…. Chatting.." The Headmaster looked confused.

"William?" Felix gave an innocent look.

"Do you not know the names of your possessions?" He sighed. "I suppose you just called him hat, that's quite offensive…. It's like as if I called you man…" He gave a sly smile. "But then again, that all what being in this school is about isn't it sir, labeling things…" The great hall looked intrigued onto the scene. Felix bent down and whispered to the hat. "This is the bit where you say my house…." William blinked, smiled then roared.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**-----XVX-----**

Felix smirked, picked William up and made his way to the Slytherin table. Dippet coughed, Felix turned around.

"Yes?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Why the hell are you taking the sorting hat with you?" Felix raised and eyebrow.

"I am taking **William **with me, old man, because he wants to have someone better that yourself to talk to." The newest student turned on his heel and stalked over to the Slytherin table, plonking himself next to the first years and placing the hat back on his head. Dumbledore stood and began whispering into the headmasters ear. Felix smiled as the words entered everyone's ears.

"….im. We shouldn't let him in, it's an outrage and…" he stopped when a teacher tapped him on the back. Felix grinned as the teacher explained.

"Not that nice having people listen into your conversations," He grinned evilly at the transfiguration professor. "not that nice at all." He pulled the brim of the hat down over his eyes. Hell, it might be fun here…

**-------xVx-------**

Hey, sorry about the slow updates and all that stuff, just been a little preoccupied and all…. Sorry…

Lorkin


	6. Chapter 6

**Leaving the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Summery: **Harry's going back in time after drinking a potion. Au Harry. May contain things you don't like.

**Authors Note: **Where else would a time traveling Harry go? In Slytherin, surprisingly cough cough. As per usual, it's short and pointless and I've written it so it's crap, but read if you do so desire.

**-------V-------**

**Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home**

'_You know, you did ask to be put here…"_

"Shut it William, I really don't have time for your, long useless lectures, If you have something that may help my situation, however, I'd gladly listen…." Felix sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm neck deep in Slytherin territory, made a friend of Tom Riddle, insulted this headmaster, insulted my old headmaster and made everyone think I'm a dark wizard." He took a little sip from some pumpkin juice. "And now people are staring at me."

"_You did kinda make a big entrance…"_

"It wasn't that big."

"_Apart from the Dumbledore bit."_

"I suppose."

"_And the bit where we talked for about 6/7 minutes…"_

"That was your fault not mine." Felix ripped the hat off her head. "I'm not talking to you anymore!" he announced.

"_Fine!" _said William. "_Just don't come crying to me later." _Felix stuck his tongue out.

"Fighting with an inanimate object now Mr. Kizzmet?" Felix looked up at the approaching Tom Riddle.

"Technically he's not inanimate…." Tom took the seat opposite and Felix pouted. "My feet were resting there." Tom smirked.

"And now they're not." Two moving boulders sat down on either side of Tom, and someone who was definitely a Malfoy sat by him. Felix raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this was a school, not a freak show Tommy boy." Crabbe or Goyle stood, and Felix shrugged. "But with Dippet and Dumbles up there, I can't say I'm really surprised…." Tom laughed,

"You don't see me insulting your friends …"

"That's because I'm a one-man show Tommy, and William knows all about your little secrets, so blackmail is not out of his reach."

"But hats don't have hands." Said Goyle, apparently pleased that he had made this deduction by himself. Felix quirked an eyebrow and mouthed the words 'Freak show' at the teenage Voldemort.

**-------V-------**

"Quite an empire you've got here Tommy boy." Felix said seriously looking around at the Slytherin rooms. Tom stopped dead in his tracks.

"Empire?" He questioned. Felix nodded.

"Well you got your average every day soldiers," Felix leant against the cool dungeon wall, and inclined his head to Crabbe, Goyle and Ted Flint who was standing by the portrait hole, clicking his knuckles somewhat menacingly. Felix shuddered, and Tom smirked. Felix ignored it. "Then you've got your thinkers and tacticians." He said pointing to Nott and Zabini playing wizards chess. "And then those crazy people you cant risk to close to you yet are brilliantly powerful _cough _Lestrange _cough _."

"And what am I?" Zander appeared as if from nowhere. Felix sighed and pretended to contemplate this.

"I would say that you, Mr. Malfoy, are one of those people who think they are the most beautiful, powerful, interesting thing to walk," He sighed and shook his head sadly, "But really are only used for their political power and nobility over the masses." Zander stood there stunned. Felix started to laugh and managed to choke out. "You should see your face, it's just so priceless." Everyone in the common room had turned to see the new arrival rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Do you know how embarrassing you are?" Felix just grinned at Tom.

"You know you love me really Tommy boy." Tom shook his head and held out a hand, and pulled the newest Slytherin up.

"Was that question rhetorical?" Felix pouted.

"Well, Malfoy loves me then!" He declared putting his arm round the blonde. Zander rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, especially after that load of insults you just dumped on me!" Felix grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Especially then." A loud crack came from the portrait hole. Felix glared. "Do that again and I'll hex you so bad…" Flint smirked, the damn Slytherin smirk.

"Try me," He said and cracked his knuckles again Felix's eyes narrowed. Ted fell to the floor groaning in agony, pus filled spots appeared upon every piece of skin available. Felix grinned and turned to Tom, his arm still round Zander.

"So where am I sleeping then?"

**-------V-------**

"You do understand how irritating you are don't you?" Felix was lying underneath the Slytherin table, eating ice-cream. Malfoy's head appeared.

"Coming from the boy who is lying under a table?" He said, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Perceptive today I see Mr. Malfoy." Zander broke out into a smirk. "But, no, I meant that you keep kicking me."

"I realize that." Felix sighed.

"So why don't you stop?"

"What's the magic word?" Felix groaned, and pulled Malfoy close.

"Stop kicking me, or I'll castrate you!" He whispered into the pale boy's ear. Zander gulped and sat up straight. His foot didn't move an inch for the duration of the meal.

**-------V-------**

Felix looked back at the collection of memories, before submitting them to his private Pensive. Today had been a long day.

**-------V-------**

Hey,

Thanks for reading my collection of rubbish, if you have any ideas please tell me, also, I am looking for a Beta, I suck at checking over my work. Thankies in advance,

Lorkin


	7. Apology

Readers of JtS

In all honesty, I started every one of my stories with the understanding that they would one day be finished. Maybe not immediately, nor in a couple of months, but when I had the time and creativity to spare.

I'm afraid I've let myself down, and quite probably more importantly I have let you down. In the past 4 years I haven't spared more than a couple of thoughts to the stories on this site; to me they are riddled with mistakes and open ended ideas, they are outdated, and frankly I don't really mind what happens to them.  
But I do know that to some of the people who've stumble upon them, they're at least a little interesting and engaging; rather they're at least interesting enough to warrant a review or an alert. To those people, I am sorry. I know the frustration of reading a fanfiction only to find it half-finished, resting on a cliff-hanger. And though this apology has no means of fixing that wrong, I feel it better to explain my intentions.

In the next few months, and possibly the next couple of years, I have no plans involving these stories. There may come a time when I do an overhaul, and reconstruct each one of them with a proper story line, but it is highly unlikely that any of my stories will be updated as is.

I'm sorry for not following through with my assumptions.


End file.
